Business concerns (e.g., companies, corporations, firms, etc.) typically have a database and database software for tracking employee information. The employee information may be maintained in the database by employees in the Human Resources (HR) department, for example. The same business concerns may also have a database and database software to track and control the authorization and access to various corporate servers by employees. The authentication and access database may be maintained by employees in the Information Technology (IT) department.